1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface for designating print setting information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user can designate layout information called Nin1 as print setting information using a user interface (hereinafter referred to as UI) for a printer driver. Nin1 is a function of arranging a plurality of pages on a surface of one sheet by reducing the size of the pages, and printing the pages. To arrange and print two pages on a surface of one sheet is referred to as 2 in1, and to arrange and print four pages on a surface of one sheet is referred to as 4 in1. Further, the user can designate an “arrangement order” together with the layout information called Nin1. The arrangement order is information indicating in which order N pages are arranged on a surface of one sheet. Specific examples include “rightward from top left” and “leftward from top right”.
On the other hand, the user can designate a printing method called bookbinding printing using a printer driver.
The bookbinding printing is a printing method for obtaining a printing result, in which pages are arranged according to page number, like a booklet. The bookbinding printing includes a method for arranging pages according to page number and printing the pages like a booklet when a plurality of stacked sheets is folded in the middle. The booklet is prepared by saddle stitching the plurality of sheets with a stapler. In the bookbinding printing, “leftward opening” or “rightward opening” is designated as an “opening direction”. Another form of the bookbinding printing includes a method for folding one sheet in the middle, and stacking a plurality of sheets folded in the middle, to form a booklet. However, in the present application, a method for folding a plurality of stacked sheets in the middle, to form a booklet is used for description.
Further, the user can simultaneously designate Nin1 and bookbinding printing using the printer driver. More specifically, a booklet in which N pages are arranged in half of a sheet is output as a printing result. In the present invention, this is called Nin1 bookbinding. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-171906 discusses a UI capable of easily performing Nin1 bookbinding in an easy-to-see state even by a user who is unaccustomed to a printing operation, for example.
While an “arrangement order” and an “opening direction” can be designated in the Nin1 bookbinding, as described above, a printing result, which is unnatural for a user, may be obtained depending on their combinations. For example, in an arrangement order “rightward from top left”, “leftward opening” is natural, but “rightward opening” is unnatural. Similarly, in an arrangement order “leftward from top right”, “rightward opening” is natural, but “leftward opening” is unnatural.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-171906, an “opening direction” is selected, and an “arrangement order” is then designated by displaying the UI in a wizard format so that an unnatural printing result is not output. Therefore, the UI is not easily applied to a printer driver, which can be set in any order.